Delinquent Loss
by LovingPillow
Summary: They've all grown up and separated. Yada Masaru stayed a delinquent, until he met Doremi, his old classmate who had been robbed of her purity. Of course, he didn't know it was her at the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Delinquent Loss  
>Summary: They've all grown up and separated. Yada Masaru stayed a delinquent, until he met Doremi, his old classmate who had been robbed of her purity. Of course, he didn't know it was her at the time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Masaru had walked into the crowded part of the train when he spotted his newest victim. The girl had long red hair that reached past her waist and she was standing close to the exit door. Several men were leering at her but it seemed that she was unaware of it. Masaru slowly walked to her and as he stood directly behind her, he could see her tense up as if something was going to latch out at her. He didn't blame her for feeling this way, but hey, he wasn't going to change targets just because she was afraid. The more they were afraid, the more they will accept the situation. It was a weird theory but true nonetheless.<p>

The girl was trying to fight against his hand when it slipped past her bra. She was tugging on his wrist while whispering for him to stop. Of course, Masaru wouldn't stop. He enjoyed the soft skin underneath his hands. Besides, if he weren't doing this, then other people would be taking his place. It was the girl's fault for taking the train in the first place. Well, he may as well enjoy this while it lasts. The girl had suddenly dropped to her knees and he could see people giving him curious looks but he glared at them before kneeling behind her. She was breathing rather hard and barely fought against him when he slid his fingers past the front of her skirt. He could feel how moist she had become just from his actions. Masaru wasn't that surprised when the train came to a stop. The doors opened and he quickly made the girl stand up; with a tight grip on her arm, he dragged her out of the train and into an alleyway, he was unfamiliar with.

As he pushed her against the wall, his arm automatically slid to her waist so that she wouldn't fall. Not that he didn't want her to fall; fall for him, he needed her standing up when he ravaged her. There were no words said as he rid of both their clothes; he could see how she was trying not to cry by the way she was biting her lips — plump as if they had all the right to be. He then hoisted her legs, smooth as they were, around his waist and slowly thrust into her. He reached some sort of barrier and realized that she was most likely a virgin. _Shit._ Masaru thought but he quickly penetrated through her barrier and stopped when she bit her lips harder with a muffled sob. He could see her shoulders shake with such force as he stayed inside her for a long time. It wasn't until her body stopped shaking that he continued with the guilty pleasures of raping (would it be rape if she consented silently?) her. He didn't know how long had passed when he soon found her walls clamping down on him. He was so close to releasing inside when he decided not to; it confused him as to why he was being different around this girl; usually he wouldn't care about anything he did for the girls he picked, but this one was different (and no, being a virgin didn't count). It was as if he was becoming _soft_ and that was what made him bite into her shoulder, to stop his thoughts making him realize he was going weak.

He heard her cry and it soon died down to heavy pants. It was at this point that he realized what he had done. He had raped a willing girl, been nice to her, and bit into her shoulder. Three things that went against what he told himself not to do. By biting into her shoulder, it means that he claimed her; and he never wanted that to happen. By being nice, it meant that he was going soft which eventually leads to him being weak. By raping someone who was willing, it meant that she expected something from him.

Masaru dropped the girl; well he silently placed the girl down, randomly threw his clothes on in a hurry and backed away. He could see his clear bite marks and her breasts with teeth marks; all in all, he had unknowingly marked her as his and he didn't know what to do. She was staring up at him with an emotion he didn't know, and it wasn't until he noted her eye colour and hair colour (for the second time around) that he paled considerably.

He had raped an old classmate of his.

He had raped his childhood friend's best friend.

He had raped Harukaze Doremi, Hazuki's best friend.

_And she knew. Goddammit she knew._ Masaru took one last look at what he had done to her, unzipped his thick jacket, threw it at her and then ran. He didn't look back until he grew oh so tired, which had been hours since then, and had flopped onto his lonely bed in his lonely apartment. Masaru regretted everything, and he was glad he wouldn't ever meet her again.

He wouldn't know what to do if he saw her the next day or any other days beyond today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Delinquent Loss  
>Summary: They've all grown up and separated. Yada Masaru stayed a delinquent, until he met Doremi, his old classmate who had been robbed of her purity. Of course, he didn't know it was her at the time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Doremi felt her entire body ache as she stood in the bathtub. It wasn't until her legs had given up on standing that she found herself immersed in the hot water. Doremi cringed as she thought about yesterday. Her gaze slowly landed on the jacket of an old classmate, and she found herself blushing brightly. She had been on the train when someone (most likely male since their hand was large and calloused) started molesting her breast, and it had made her body react weirdly. When she couldn't stand any longer, he had kneeled behind her and breathed into her ear while playing with her body – and she couldn't do anything about it since the feeling was so strong that she could only wait for it to end. When the doors of the train slid open, he had dragged her into the city and it was at this point that she could see his hair colour which oddly reminded her of Yada Masaru, an old classmate. Her back had hit the wall of some alley when she finally recognized those familiar eyes. It was Masaru, and he looked at her as if he didn't know who she was the entire time he made love (it was a better term though untrue) to her. When he did recognize who she was, he looked like he had committed a crime or something more horrific than that. He had tossed her his jacket then ran away, though it seemed like he didn't know where he was going. She then put on his jacket with little difficulty and slowly made her way home after asking someone for directions.<p>

Doremi was startled from her thoughts when Pop barged into the bathroom. "Doremi, I visited last night and couldn't find you. Why are you home now?" Doremi mentally winced as she skilfully hid the bite marks behind her hair. "I got off the wrong train, and had to wait for another train, Pop." She answered with an even tone, as if she wasn't lying but telling the truth. Pop seemed to accept this answer before she left the bathroom, only to walk back in and say bye. Doremi wondered how Pop even into her apartment. _I need to request a new lock with a new key._ Doremi thought before she got out of the bath. She watched the water drain itself before she wrapped a towel around her breasts. As she carefully dried her hair, she noted that her cheeks were bright pink and it definitely wasn't because of the humid air. Scorning, Doremi got dressed for work. She couldn't hide the mark Masaru bit into her shoulder since her outfit was sleeveless, so it was blatantly there for everyone to see. With another sigh, Doremi walked out of her apartment in time to see her neighbour walk out the door. She froze with eyes as wide as the sun, and stood dumbstruck when Masaru turned around to see her.

"Good evening." Doremi bit out and she quickly locked her apartment before walking away. She was doing her best to keep her nerves calm, else she'd just run off.

Masaru stared after her, and his eyes immediately latched onto his mark. It was very blatant to see, and he mentally punished himself for what he did. Though he was genuinely surprised to know that his neighbour had been Doremi all along, he was horrified as to what to do knowing that she lived beside him…separated by a wall…taking baths that revealed her smooth skin and bare plump lips…_Stop it!_ Masaru slapped himself hard to shut his desires. If he had known about Doremi, he would have been smart and left. But he was just stupid, and he had pursued her – not in the romantic way, but rather with brutal force, and that hadn't turned out too well for either of them. _I'm sure she'd want to avoid me from now on._ Masaru thought and he slowly walked towards his workplace. Although he hadn't shown up for ages, they still kept him as an employee.

Doremi was trying to keep herself from blushing brightly whenever the drunken men whistled at her shoulder. She was sure she could die of embarrassment right then, right there. "Say cutie, where've you been all my life?" One of the younger men drawled as he blatantly eyed her with lust circling his eyes. Doremi shivered as fear and disgust took place. She hadn't expected that to happen, but it did and she immediately tried prying his arm from her waist. Just as he slipped his hand past her bra, his hand was snatched and Doremi sighed in relief. She looked up to thank whoever it was when she noted whom it was that had saved her. _Masaru-kun?_ She mentally gasped when he gripped her waist with his arm. She noted that she felt safe in his arms, completely the opposite towards the other man. "I-I…eto…" Doremi blushed as he stared at her with emotions filtering through his eyes every second. She recognized anger, regret, sorrow, relief, and even desire. It was all too confusing and Doremi was sure she should have dug a hole to hide herself in, just so that no one could see her ever again.

"Masaru-san, your girlfriend?"

Doremi felt herself choke and stumble on her words when some guy walked up to them with a smile. She felt Masaru's grip tighten against her waist and she found herself melting against his side but stopped herself when she realized where she was. "I…I have to get back to work!" Doremi exclaimed and she scrambled back to the counter, Masaru's touch still heavy on her waist and her chest lighting up with heavenly music. She honestly didn't know what was going on with herself, but she knew that she didn't mind Masaru touching her, even after stealing her virginity.

Masaru glared at his manager who smirked at him. "Let's return to the shoot, shall we? We can even ask your girl _friend_ to join the shoot." Masaru stopped glaring as he thought about modelling with Doremi, but glared again when he realized it was probably a trap. His manager never did anything without something in it for him, that's just the way it goes. "Stop glaring and walk over to that counter. Yes, that counter. We'll start taking pictures so you can order yourself something and talk to your girl, er, waitress." His manager told him and Masaru gave a sigh before he walked forward to where Doremi was silently wiping a glass cup. She looked cute to be honest, especially when she was concentrating on cleaning the glass.

Doremi looked up and nearly dropped whatever she was holding. Masaru was sitting in front of her as if it was nothing. "C-Can I get you something?" Doremi asked and she looked around as to avoid his smouldering eyes, the same eyes that had trapped her unknowingly or purposely. "Water is fine." Masaru said and his eyes fixated on her lips, he then licked his own lips and blushed as his eyes widened. Doremi silently giggled at his expression before she poured him a cup of water. "W-what are you doing here?" Doremi asked as she fought the urge to blush when his fingers brushed her knuckles as she placed the cup before him. "I'm here to model the clothes I'm wearing. They chose this location for the set since it represents how the clothes are suited for a night out drinking, I guess." Masaru answered and he turned to look at the camera pointing towards their direction. He smirked when Doremi squeaked in surprise, as if she hadn't noticed the cameras clicking away every few seconds. It seemed as if she was so absorbed in him, she ended up drowning the sounds that surrounded her just to focus on him.

Doremi wanted to hide but Masaru kept asking her questions that led to her having to answer and stay. In revenge, she asked him more embarrassing questions causing him to answer and retort back with more questions. By the time his shoot (and her shift) was over, both were blushing heavily and ready to run off in embarrassment. As they made their way to the door, Masaru held it open for her like a gentleman and Doremi quietly thanked him before blushing even more. They walked in silence to their apartment and it became awkward although comfortable. At one point, Masaru had to pull Doremi backwards when a car suddenly raced forth. It would have been a hit-and-run if Masaru hadn't been there for her. When she was cold, he lent her his jacket (the same one the shoot required) and told her to walk closer to him so that they shared body heat.

When they reached their respective apartments, Doremi recalled the jacket from yesterday's events (which evidently brought a heavier blush upon her cheeks) and told him to wait outside. She handed both jackets back to him and blushed when he took it with a silent thank you. "G-goodnight…" Doremi called out and she made a split second decision before he turned around to leave.

Masaru touched his cheek with the darkest blush ever known to mankind. Doremi had bid him goodnight with a goodnight kiss, and he could still remember her arms wrapped around his neck as her breasts snugly hugged his arm. "Goodnight…Doremi." He whispered and walked into his apartment. He was sure he could smile the entire time he slept, but then it would cramp his cheekbones and that wasn't good for him.

Both slept with conflicting emotions.

But they were the good kind.

The extremely good kind.

Doremi had forgiven Masaru for his actions and that was all that mattered. Nothing else did. Well except for his dream which included Doremi, popcorn, and his bed.

Minds out of the gutter please.

They were watching a movie while throwing popcorn at each other, with the occasional delight of chewing the popcorn away.

Okay really, that one was a plausible excuse for an M-rated dream but it isn't.

Or it could be.

Minds out of the gutter now.

Too bad Masaru was thinking of better situations for the two to spend together, alone, in his room, with more junk food than you'll ever live to know, while Doremi wore his shirt that probably reached below her luscious long legs – scrumptious little things don't you think? Dream-Masaru would agree.

And so the day ends with thoughts of each other, in perfectly innocent settings but finding themselves thinking naughtily.


End file.
